Visual communication devices, such as indicators and displays, sometimes employ light emitting, light attenuating or light reflecting elements or pixels that are selectively activated to communicate information. Selective activation is sometimes performed with electrical transistors or other electrical switching devices. Such switching devices add cost and complexity.